Science Clean Up
by Major144
Summary: Violet and Dash have been tasked with cleaning a evil scientist's lab and a bunch of high jinks occur.
1. Chapter 1 Zap

Science Clean Up

Chapter 1 Zap

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

There was an old warehouse at the edge of Metroville, it had served as the lair for a villain called Mega Brain, who had recently died. Mega Brain had tripped on his cape and fell off a building, while fleeing from some superheroes. Now his lair was abandoned and his stuff needed to be sorted out. The heroes Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl thought the clean up and the sorting of Mega Brain's things would be a good experience for their children Violet and Dash to study hero work as well as some threats that heroes faced in the field. Also it would be a good punishment for Dash who had used his powers to prank his teacher again.

The children had been dropped off at the warehouse, been given a list of instructions, and told to contact them if anything went wrong before leaving. Violet and Dash were in their super suits, when they entered the warehouse and began to explore it. At first Dash was bummed about the assignment, but he cheered up, when he saw all the cool gadgets and gizmos laying around and began to mess with a few of them.

"Dash be careful, this stuff is dangerous." Warned Violet.

"Relax sis. What can possibly go wrong?" Said Dash holding a laser gun and pretending to shoot imaginary enemies.

Violet just rolled her eyes as she looked at her parent's instructions. Dash randomly pointed the laser gun in Violet's direction and accidentally pulled the trigger.

ZAP!

The gun fired a purple beam of energy that struck Violet who let out a surprised shout and then she just vanished leaving just her super suit and mask behind on the ground. Dash's mouth dropped open in shock at what just happened.

"Violet!" Cried Dash in horror as he ran over to the suit and got on his hands and knees to examine it.

This was terrible! It seemed like the ray gun completely atomized and reduced Violet to nothing! What was Dash going to tell his parents? They would be furious with him and maybe have him locked up in a secret super prison for the rest of his life. Oh this was absolutely terrible! Dash was considering running away or simply just going into the fetal position to have a good cry, when he heard a faint voice speak up.

"Dash...?"

Dash looked at the collar of his sister's uniform and was very startled to see a two inch tall naked Violet crawling out of it.

"Violet you're alive!" Cried an overjoyed Dash as he picked up his tiny sister and held her up.

"Yeah I'm alive thankfully. But now I'm tiny thanks to you!" Said Violet as she glared at Dash.

"Um...sorry." Said Dash.

"I told you not to mess with the gadgets and look what happened!" Yelled Violet.

"Ok! Ok! You were right. Look I can fix this. This ray gun shrank you, so maybe it can change you back. I see a little knob, so that could be the settings for this thing." Said Dash glancing at the ray gun.

"Well please hurry up and fix me. I don't like being tiny or naked." Said Violet as she covered her chest with her arms.

Dash found a clear table and placed Violet on top of it. He backed away and took careful aim at Violet and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Dash pulled the trigger again and still nothing happened.

"Well what's the big deal?" Asked Violet.

"I think I need to charge this thing or something." Said Dash as he examined the ray gun and saw what appeared to be a port for a wire to be plugged in for charging.

"Well that's just great!" Complained Violet.

"Don't worry I'm sure the charger is around here somewhere and it probably won't take too long to charge." Said Dash as he picked up one box of gadgets and began to look through it.

"This is going to be a long day." Muttered Violet.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Dust Bunny

Science Clean Up

Chapter 2 Dust Bunny

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Dash looked through some boxes for the charger for the ray gun, but he wasn't having much luck. He did however find a journal that had notes talking about the ray gun and a few other gadgets and inventions. According to the journal the ray gun only worked on living breathing creatures. Well that would explain why Violet shrank, but her clothes and mask didn't. Dash let out a sigh as he looked through the journal and continued to go through boxes.

Violet decided to do a little searching of her own. After making sure her powers still worked, she jumped off the table and drifted down to the floor using one of her force fields. Violet looked around and began to walk to some boxes on the far side of the room.

Dash found a strange remote in one box and pulled it out. He checked the journal and found out that the remote was used to activate a cleaning robot. Dash liked the sound of that, so he pressed the activation button. A small round robot with eight vacuum hose limbs appeared and began to clean the place up.

Violet was halfway to the boxes, when she heard a noise from behind and turned to see the robot coming her way! She screamed and tired to run away, but the robot easily caught up to her and sucked her up! Violet managed to put a force field around herself to protect herself from being to banged up as she was sucked up into the vacuum and dropped into the dust bag. Violet deactivated her force field so she could walk around and try to find her way out, but she only ended up getting covered in dust for her troubles.

Outside Dash was feeling pretty darn proud of himself for using the robot and he asked Violet for some praise. When Violet didn't respond Dash looked at the table and didn't see her. He began to look around for his tiny sister, but there was no sign of her. Dash then looked at the robot and realized what must have happened. He turned the robot off and took out the dust bag. Dash opened it up and saw a tiny dust covered Violet glaring up at him.

"Hey dust bunny." Said Dash with a nervous smile as he picked Violet out the bag.

"Not another word." Growled Violet.

Dash just nodded his head as he took Violet and went looking for a bathroom to help clean her up.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Mini Monster

Science Clean Up

Chapter 3 Mini Monster

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Dash located a bathroom and washed the dust off of Violet. He then ripped off a tiny piece of a paper towel and gave it to Violet to dry herself off with. Dash then gave Violet another paper towel to wrap around herself and give her some coverage for her body. After the clean up the two of them went back to looking for the charging cable for the shrink ray. Violet was looking through a box of tangled wires, when Dash came across what appeared to be a mini fridge. Dash looked inside at what appeared to be just normal food and energy drinks. Thinking his sister might want a drink, Dash grabbed a bottle filled with a bright blue liquid and a label that read Monster. Assuming that the drink was a regular Monster energy drink, Dash found a tiny paper cup and a bendy straw for Violet and presented the drink to her.

"Here's a little piece offering." Said Dash setting the cup next to her.

"Thanks." Said Violet before she took the straw and began to drink.

The drink had an odd flavor to it, but it tasted good. Violet finished the drink in a couple of minutes and smacked her lips in satisfaction. Then Violet felt a great pain in her gut and she collapsed to her hands and knees.

"Violet!" Cried Dash in concern.

Dash watched in stunned shock as Violet's body began to turn back and scaly, she then sprouted a long lizard like tail with blue spikes, a few blue spikes grew from her shoulders, and then a strange blue diamond like crystal emerged from her chest between her breast. The entire transformation had taken only a few seconds. Violet stumbled to her feet and looked down at herself in shock. She was still humanoid and her face and hair looked the same, but the rest of her body was now different. The energy drink wasn't a real energy drink, but some kind of monster serum.

"What did you do?" Yelled Violet.

"Oops..." Said Dash giving a nervous smile and shrugging his shoulders.

"DASH!" Roared Violet as she opened her mouth and a blast of fire came out!

"Oh man!" Yelled Dash as he dove to the ground and barely avoided the flames.

Violet quickly closed her mouth and clamped her hands over her mouth in shock. Dash got to his feet and stared at his sister in shock. He had turned his sister into a mini monster!

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Pest Control

Science Clean Up

Chapter 4 Pest Control

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Dash went through another box and located another journal that talked about biological science experiments that included the serum he had accidentally gave to Violet. The journal said that the serum gave it's users incredible strength and durability as well as a monstrous appearance and the ability to breath fire and a few other abilities. Dash learned that an antidote was kept frozen in a freezer. He found a vial of blue liquid in the freezer and took it out. Dash decided to let the antidote thaw out natural, so he put the vial on a towel and he set it on a table near a window with the sun shining through it.

As Dash was doing this, Violet was looking at her new form in a small mirror she found on a table. It was a very strange new look, especially the tail, but Violet she made it look good. She checked to see if her super powers still worked and they did. A small miracle and a good thing to know. Violet hopped that the whole being tiny or a monster thing was permeant. It was then that Violet saw a fly flying around and a strange predatory sense suddenly took over. Violet followed the fly's flight pattern and then she opened her mouth and her tongue shot out. Violet's looked like a normal human tongue except it stretched out at a incredible length and wrapped around the fly. In a split second Violet's tongue reeled back into her mouth with the doomed fly and it closed. Violet began to munch and chew on the bug happily, before she swallowed.

GULP!

Violet smacked her lips in satisfaction and smiled for a bit, before a look of horror and disgust appeared on her face and she clapped a hand over her mouth. Violet couldn't believe she just ate a bug! A part of her desperately wanted to vomit immediately, but another part felt proud and satisfied with what she had done. The serum was bringing out a more beastly and predatory side of Violet out and she was very afraid of what she might do next.

"I need to change back to my normal form and size soon, before anything else crazy happens." Thought Violet.

Unfortunately things were going to continue getting crazy.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Monster Queen

Science Clean Up

Chapter 5 Monster Queen

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Dash continued to search for the charger for the shrink ray, until he found a promising looking box that said 'Chargers' on it.

"Yes!" Thought Dash with both excitement and relief.

Maybe Dash's luck was finally turning around. Now he just had to find the charger, plug the charger in, give Violet the antidote, return Violet back to her normal size, and everything would be back to normal. Dash opened the box and was met with a horrible surprise. Sitting dead center in the middle of the box was a large six foot long yellow snake with three heads and it had two curved horns on each of it's heads. The snake glared up at Dash and hissed angrily. Dash let out a scream and fell onto his back. The snake slithered out of the box and Dash began to backpedal away from it. The monster reared up and back as if to strike at Dash with it's fangs, when suddenly Violet came running onto the scene roaring and leaped onto the monster's left head and began clawing at it! Dash watched in stunned shock as the monster thrashed about with Violet cleaning to the left head as she continued to claw at it. The middle head tried to strike at Violet, but she leaped off the left head, used the lunging middle head as a springboard, and struck the right head and began clawing it. The left head cried out in pain as the middle head's fangs sank into it's neck.

"Go Violet!" Cheered Dash.

Violet clawed and tore at the right head and it desperately tried to shake her off. After several seconds the right head violently jerked into the air and sent Violet high into the air. The middle head let go of the left head and looked up straight into the air with it's mouth right open. Violet fell right into the open mouth and the head instantly swallowed.

GULP!

"Violet!" Cried Dash in dismay as he saw a lump that was undoubtedly his sister travel down the monster's throat.

The lump then suddenly stopped and then the skin began to split and tear open as Violet clawed her way to freedom. The middle head let out a gurgle as the life left it's eyes. Violet pulled herself out of the wound and attacked the left head and then the right head with her claws nearly decapitating both heads. The monster collapsed to the ground dead and Violet stood on it's corpse covered in monster's blood looking incredibly savage. Violet tilted her head back and let out a victory roar. Dash could only stare at his sister in utter shock. After a few seconds of shock Dash stood up and walked towards his sister. Violet looked up at Dash and hissed at him.

"Violet chili. It's me. Dash." Said Dash in a calm voice.

"Dash..." Said Violet as she blinked her eyes and relaxed.

"Let's clean you up." Said Dash picking Violet up and headed to the bathroom to clean her off.

After the clean up Dash finally found the charger and plugged the shrink ray in. Dash looked at the antidote and was pleased to see that it was almost unfrozen. Soon things would be back to normal. Unfortunately for Dash, Violet was getting a primal urge and that urge was to mate.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Crazy Love

Science Clean Up

Chapter 6 Crazy Love

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Violet sat on a table next to the charging shrink ray. As she waited Violet began to fill a strong urge in her body after the battle with the snake monster. It was an odd sensation and it made Violet think of boys, specifically her boyfriend Tony. Violet had no idea if the urge was coming from the monster side of her brain or the human side of her brain. It seemed like both sides of Violet's brain wanted the same thing. Love.

Violet looked at the shrink ray and saw that it was half way charged. She then glanced at her brother who was sorting through another box. Violet took a deep breath and stood in front of the shrink ray and used one of her force fields to hit the trigger.

ZAP!

The ray struck Violet and she grew back to her full height and jumped off the table.

"Yes! It's good to be back to normal size!" Said Violet excitedly.

"Whoa Violet, slow down! Let's give you the antidote and get your clothes back on." Said Dash as he ran over to Violet.

"Yeah change of plans. I think I'm going to go see Tony and offer him a couple of special treats." Said Violet.

Dash didn't like the sound of that. Violet was still under the influence of the monster formula and after witnessing the violent way she had killed the snake monster, Dash wasn't letting Violet anywhere near Tony or anyone else.

"You really should drink the antidote." Said Dash.

"I don't feel like it and you can't make me." Said Violet.

Before dash could argue or do anything, Violet's tail whipped out and struck Dash across the chest sending him flying and crashing into some boxes. Dash groaned and laid in a heap. Violet went over to the fridge and got the container of monster formula out. She poured some into a tiny vial and put a cork on it. Violet then stuffed the tiny vial into her mouth behind her teeth to make sure it was secure. She then turned invisible, went out the side door, and began to make her way to Tony's house. The monster was loose!

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Two Monsters

Science Clean Up

Chapter 7 Two Monsters

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Violet ran through the streets on all fours like a lizard. She was naked and invisible and she made sure not to run into anyone so no one was aware of her presence. Violet ran, until she saw a bus and hopped onto the roof. The bus soon took off and about twenty minutes later it was on a street not too far from Tony's neighborhood. Violet jumped off and ran the rest of the way, until she came across Tony's house. She scaled the side of the house with ease and opened the second story window that lead to Tony's room, opened it, and went inside. Violet closed the window and looked around at her surroundings.

The room was nice and it had a big bed that was perfect for what Violet had planned. Violet heard the faint sounds of a shower running and someone singing. It was Tony! Violet waited in anticipation as the shower turned off and Tony soon came into the room wearing nothing, but a bath towel around his waist. Violet made sure Tony was completely in the room, before she made her move. Tony was just minding his own business, when something slammed into from behind and knocked him to his bed and yanked the towel from his waist leaving him naked.

"What the?!" Cried Tony as a strange creature suddenly appeared standing over him.

Violet reached into her mouth and pulled out the vial of monster formula.

"Don't you worry. Everything will be alright once you drink this." Said Violet as she grabbed Tony's face and forced his mouth open.

Tony could do nothing as Violet poured the vial into his mouth and he was forced to swallow it's contents. Violet released Tony who coughed and gagged. Tony looked at Violet in confusion and then he clutched his gut in pain as his body began to change. In a matter of seconds Tony had transformed into a monster like Violet. Now there were two monsters on the loose.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Monster Love

Science Clean Up

Chapter 8 Monster Love

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Tony gasped as he looked down at his scaly body in shock. He then glanced over at his mirror and felt his heart stop for a couple of seconds as he saw his reflection. Tony was now a monster like the one that had attacked him and forced him to drink that strange liquid, that must have changed him. He looked at his hands and the long tail resting by his legs, before looking at the creature that had attacked him.

"What have you done to me?" Asked Tony.

"Oh I just made you more like me, so you and I can have a more romantic moment without the risk of you getting hurt." Said Violet with a mischievous smile.

Tony looked at the other monster closely and he began to see some familiar features on it and he recognized who it was.

"Violet...?"

"Yep it's me!" Said Violet.

"What happened to you?" Asked Tony.

"Oh I drank the same stuff as you and transformed into this. And let me tell you something, it's absolutely awesome! So awesome that I wanted to share this experience with you and really show how much I love you Tony. The drink opened up my mind and freed me! Now let's get in the bed and have a little naughty fun!" Said Violet with a big grin.

Tony was both shocked and slightly thrilled by this. He loved Violet, but this whole monster thing was clearly messing with her mind. Tony could practically see the lust in her eyes and smell her body's sexual desire. The formula was really increasing his senses.

"Violet no! This is wrong! We are still too young for this! We need to see a doctor or something to reverse this!" Said Tony quickly standing up from the bed.

"Oh your mind might be saying no, but your body is saying yes." Said Violet nodding to Tony's groin area.

Tony looked down at his groin and was shocked to see he had a boner. He tried to mental command his manhood to return to normal, but it refused to listen, so he covered it with his hands. Violet just laughed and pushed Tony onto the bed, before she pulled his hands away and pounced on him. Tony gasped as he felt himself enter Violet, who growled in excitement. He looked up at Violet in shock, who leaned down and began to kiss and bite his neck. Tony managed to roll over and ended up on top of Violet. He momentarily thought about getting up and running away, but then his own urges got the best of him and he began to nimble and kiss Violet's breast before making his way upwards and kissing her on the lips. The two monsters kissed and rolled around on the bed in absolute pleasure and bliss.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Fix

Science Clean Up

Chapter 9 Fix

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Back at the warehouse, Dash groaned as he stumbled to his feet clutching his side in pain. He couldn't believe that his sister had attacked him! That monster formula was really messing with Violet's mind and making her do crazy things. Dash needed to find Violet and put an end to this madness. He saw that the antidote was unfrozen and he located a dart gun and loaded the liquid into a couple of darts. Dash loaded the dart gun and Violet's suit into a backpack, strapped it on, and took off running. Violet had told him that she was going to see Tony, so Dash headed to Tony's house. Dash reached the house saw the open window and used his super speed to race up the wall and entered Tony's room, where he was met by the disturbing sight of Violet and a monster transformed Tony making love.

"Oh my goodness! I cannot un see that!" Yelled Dash in disgust getting both monsters attention.

Tony let out a hiss as he got off of Violet and began to storm towards Dash with a furious look in his eyes. Dash's eyes went wide in terror as he quickly pulled out the dart gun and fired a dart at Tony. It wasn't a good shot, but it still managed to hit Tony in the groin area just missing his manhood by an inch. Tony looked down at the dart and let out a groan as he collapsed onto his back and transformed back into his human form. The teen seemed to be unconscious from the transformation.

"You jerk! Why do you have to go and ruin everything?!" Snarled Violet as she got off the bed and turned invisible.

Dash looked around the room trying to figure out where, his sister could be, when he felt something wrap around his throat and lift him up in the air. The young hero gasped for breath as he tried to bring up his dart gun and shoot the area, he thought Violet was standing, but she tossed him through the air and sent him crashing into a wall. Dash groaned and looked up to see Tony's body get picked up by an invisible force and head towards the open window. Dash took aim with his dart gun and fired. The dart flew and struck something making Violet cry out in pain as she became visible, showing the dart had hit Violet in her right butt cheek. Violet collapsed to the ground with Tony on top of her as she changed back into her human form. Dash let out a sigh of relief as he got Tony off of Violet, pulled the dart out of him, and placed the teen on his bed. He then pulled the dart out of Violet's butt cheek, put her super suit back on, and used his super speed to carry Violet back to the warehouse.

Tony woke up nearly an hour later, naked in bed and thought the whole monster thing had been a very strange dream, before he went to put some clothes on.

Violet woke up in the warehouse and apologized to Dash, who told her, she didn't need to,because every crazy thing that had happened had been his fault. Violet accepted the apology and the two of them finished cleaning up the warehouse. They promised to never mention the incident ever again and Dash promised to become more responsible, so nothing like this would never happen again.

The End.


End file.
